Ziggy's Exes
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Diggy. Ziggy has a couple crazy exes.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed every time Ziggy Grover went out in public, something bad had to happen to him. A cartel member looking for his life. Another Venjix attack ruining his day. Or just him being clumsy and getting unnecessarily hurt. Today was no different.

"Ziggy? Is that you?" He heard a voice approach from behind. Dillon, who had turned toward the voice, was taken off guard when Ziggy didn't even pause to turn and punch the man who was behind him.

"Oh, that's not a very nice way to greet an old friend," The man pulled himself off the ground.

"You aren't my friend. And I don't care how long it's been, I will hate you for the rest of my life," Ziggy turned to Dillon, "Let's go."

"Hey," the guy called out, making Ziggy pause and turn back around. "You're doing pretty well for yourself," his eyes shot toward Dillon.

Ziggy shook his head, "It's not like that."

He smirked, "I know your expressions. It's totally like that."

"I don't know who you are, but you better leave Ziggy alone," Dillon growled.

"Oh, poor Ziggy, still can't fight your own fights, can you? You did improve on your punching though."

Ziggy reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun, "You have ten seconds to leave my sight or I'll blow your fucking head off."

Dillon looked over with eyes wide, "You carry a gun on you?"

Ziggy turned his head slightly toward Dillon, still not taking his eyes off the other man, "You never know who might show up that needs to be shot."

The man finally stood with hands raised, "Ok, Zig. I get it. I'll leave."

He backed up quickly without taking his eyes off the gun. Once he was out of sight he took off running.

Ziggy put the safety back on and returned his gun back to its previous location.

"Sorry about that," he smiled and started walking the way they were originally headed.

"What was that about?" Dillon raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. He's just an ass that really deserves to be put down," Ziggy waved.

Later that night Dillon went into their room and saw Ziggy sitting on his bed staring at a notebook. He closed it and tossed it in his top drawer once he noticed the black ranger.

"Are you going to talk now?" Dillon wondered.

"About?"

"Who that guy is, why you almost shot him, and do you seriously always carry a gun around?"

Ziggy smirked, "I'm really surprised having lived with me for so long that you haven't noticed the gun. It's always in my nightstand if I'm not carrying."

Dillon rolled his eyes and waited for Ziggy to answer the other questions.

Ziggy sighed when he saw Dillon's expression, "Everyone just calls him X. Which should have been a major hint that he would become my ex." Ziggy picked at his sleeve, "We were together for quite a while, but then he ripped my heart out. Not that I hadn't had my heart broken before but it was different with him. He rubbed it in my face, purposely taunting me by introducing me to his new dates. I don't know, he's just an ass that I should be completely over, but I don't think I'll ever completely get over what happened."

"I'm sorry," Dillon tried to sympathize. After a minute he offered, "Want to go for a ride to get your mind off of it? I need to test the new upgrades I put in anyway."

Ziggy smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ziggy, this chick is following us," Dillon whispered as they walked toward the mall.

Ziggy tried to find an opportunity to sneakily check who it was but before he could he heard a hiss next to him. The girl had grabbed Dillon's arm and twisted it while placing a blade to his throat.

"I keep seeing you with him, is he the one you left me for?" She screeched.

"Merriah," Ziggy held his hands up calmly, "I am not dating him. I am not dating anyone. You and I had our _one_ date a week ago, but that's it, just a date. We aren't in a relationship."

"Don't lie to me, Love." She tightened her grip, "I see how you are looking at him. He's the one you left me for. If you want to save him, you'll dump him and come back to me."

Dillon had just a small hint of worry on his face, surprised that such a small girl had such strength.

"Ok. If that's what you want," Ziggy lied, "Let him go."

"Dump him first."

Ziggy rolled his eyes before saying, "Dillon, hun, I don't love you. I'm leaving you."

Dillon had to stifle a laugh.

"Good," she smiled and pushed Dillon away.

Ziggy pulled out his gun and Dillon got behind him, "I swear Merriah, I do not want to be with you. If I EVER see you again, I will shoot you."

She scrunched her eyes but nodded and turned around to leave.

"Sorry," Ziggy said. "I went on one date just because a friend said we'd hit it off. I didn't feel it but apparently she's crazy…"

Dillon chuckled, "I don't know how she is so strong."

"Who knows?"

When they got back to the garage Summer greeted them, "How was your day?"

Dillon sighed and put a hand on his chest, "Ziggy ripped my heart out."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Ziggy who explained, "A date from last week stalked me, threatened Dillon, and made me dump him, because I obviously am dating Dillon when I should be dating her." He rolled his eyes.

"You two get into the weirdest situations…"


	3. Chapter 3

A couple months later:

Dillon walked in and saw Ziggy writing in his notebook.

"You were supposed to meet me for training twenty minutes ago. What held you up?" Dillon grabbed the notebook and started reading.

He raised an eyebrow, "You write love poetry?" He snickered, "Did you find someone who isn't crazy this time?"

Ziggy rolled his eyes and went to snatch the notebook but Dillon held it higher.

"Your dark eyes show the brightness of your soul," Dillon read aloud as Ziggy jumped for the notebook.

Ziggy stopped jumping, "I don't plan on giving it to anyone," he finally answered. "Sometimes I just like to write."

Dillon read another random line, "You're the light to my darkness, a sun among stars."

"Dillon, will you please stop? Let's just get to training."

Dillon smirked, "Maybe our training should be you fighting to get your notebook back."

Ziggy couldn't take it anymore so he headed out the door and down the stairs.

Summer noticed Ziggy looking upset and stopped Dillon who was following, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," he shook his head still holding the notebook.

She saw it, "Did he actually let you read his poems?"

"You knew he wrote poetry?"

"Yeah, he's opened up to me a lot recently."

"You don't think this stuff is totally cheesy?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Unlike you, some people actually have feelings other than just brooding. I'm going to go find him."

Dillon sighed and went back up the stairs. He tossed the notebook onto Ziggy's bed but a few loose papers fell out. He picked them up and went to shove them back in but one of the pages caught his attention.

"Dillon.

We may not know who you were,

But I know who you are.

The one who truly opened my eyes to love again.

The one who I would give my life for.

The one who I can't stop thinking of.

And I know I'll never enter your galaxy,

Miles far from your orbit.

Focused on Tenaya.

Focused on Venjix.

Hell, even focused on your car.

But I understand,

I wouldn't focus on me either.

Just a clumsy boy who shouldn't be a ranger.

Just a cartel member with a hit for his head.

Just… Ziggy.

A burden on your shoulders,

Who wishes he wasn't.

I know I love you but…

I know you'll skip town once Venjix is gone.

I know you'll take your sister too.

I know we only have until goodbye.

So I'll keep quiet and move on,

Because you not knowing is better than more heartbreak."

Dillon collapsed onto his bed, paper still in hand.

This can't be real, can it?

He remembered the Merriah incident: "I see how you are looking at him."

Did Ziggy lie when he "broke up" with him and said he didn't love him?

Did Ziggy really like him? And did he like Ziggy?

He thought further, remembering the feelings that would pop up. Glances at Ziggy during training. The slight jealousy when he mentioned any dates he had planned. Concern when Ziggy woke up with a nightmare. Jolts when their skin brushed together during fights.

All those feelings having been long pushed away between his focus on his goals and knowing Ziggy deserved better.

He laid on the bed rereading the page over and over until he lost track of time. Eventually he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Summer and I picked up dinner for everyone. Grab some before…" Ziggy's eyes landed on the paper in his roommate's hand. "That's…"

Dillon glanced at the back of the paper and noticed Ziggy had drawn the black rpm 5 on it. He would have appreciated the drawing longer but he rushed off the bed to follow Ziggy who had run down the stairs.

"Ziggy, can we talk?" Dillon followed.

"I really didn't want to talk now anyway but now I definitely don't want to talk. Enjoy your dinner, I'm going back out," Ziggy didn't make eye contact, he just headed out the door.

"I just got him to calm down and come back, what did you say this time?" Summer glared as she handed out food to the other rangers.

"I didn't _say_ anything. He saw me reading one of his poems though."

"He's a pretty good writer from what I've seen," Flynn grabbed a burger.

"Am I the only one who didn't know he could write?"

Scott shrugged, "Maybe he didn't want you reading any of them?"

"He writes about a lot of subjects, nature, fighting Venjix, and training, just to name a few. But I'm betting on the way he ran, you were reading another one you shouldn't have been," Summer analyzed.

Dr. K entered the room, "He ran alright, even teleported to get further from you," she grabbed her plate before headed back to the lab.

"Fuck," Dillon muttered, "I'm going to look for him," he headed toward his car.

"Dillon," Summer grabbed his attention, "Take something to eat. And take Ziggy's food as a peace offering." She held out a bag.

He grabbed it and nodded before climbing into his car. It took a couple hours but he finally found Ziggy's hiding spot.

"I brought your food, but I'm sure it's cold by now," Dillon greeted.

"I'm not hungry anyway," Ziggy kept his eyes on the pond. He had one leg up next to him while the other hung low, just clear of the water.

"You need to eat something."

Ziggy sighed, "Why are you here? I told you I don't want to talk."

"You don't have to talk, just listen."

Ziggy leaned his head over onto the pillar but gave no response.

Dillon sighed and continued, "I shouldn't have taken your notebook in the first place. And I shouldn't have joked about it. I didn't mean to read any more, but some pages fell out and when I saw my name I just…" his words died out.

"It doesn't matter," Ziggy answered, "Just forget about it."

"It's not something I can just forget about, Zig. We should talk about this."

"It's fine Dillon," Ziggy shivered, wishing he hadn't forgotten his jacket in the garage.

Dillon shrugged his jacket off, swung it onto Ziggy's shoulders and sat down facing him. Ziggy finally looked up at him, but once Dillon saw the sad eyes staring back he completely lost his composure, "Ziggy… I just... I didn't think… and you deserve more… and…"

Ziggy cocked his head to the side slightly, "What?"

Dillon shook his head, how could one person turn his cool, brooding, bad boy personality into a mumbling idiot? That person was Ziggy, that's how. Dillon tried to formulate his thoughts but he felt like his brain turned to jello. He reached forward and placed his lips against Ziggy's. The green ranger melted into the sensation.

The fog cleared from Dillon's mind so he slowly pulled back, "Who's to say I won't take you with when I skip town? Who's to say you are a burden? You are my galaxy, Ziggy. I was just too stupid to fully realize it."

Ziggy scrunched his eyebrows in thought, "Are you sure you aren't just saying this because you feel bad or because of the poem?"

"Would I have kissed you then?"

Ziggy shrugged.

Dillon grasped the other man's shoulders, "If I didn't have the sense kicked into me today, I bet I wouldn't have realized what I have until it was long gone. I like you Ziggy, and I don't want to lose you."

Ziggy pulled Dillon into a hug and buried his head against the others chest. Dillon leaned down and rubbed his hand through Ziggy's hair. After a minute Dillon spoke again, "Let's get some food into you. We can even stop and get something warm."

Ziggy pulled away and nodded. He went to hand Dillon his jacket but Dillon wave it off, "wear it, I know you're cold."

"Thanks," Ziggy whispered as he put his arms through the sleeves.

Driving off toward their destination Ziggy thought about his poems and how maybe he should let Dillon read some more of them. Dillon thought back to Ziggy's exes and made a silent promise to do whatever it takes to not join that list. A smile graced both of their faces, hopeful of what the future had in store.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ziggy," he heard a voice behind him.

Ziggy turned around, "Please tell me you aren't here to threaten anyone or piss me off."

The guy raised an eyebrow, "What? No. I'm grocery shopping and thought I'd say hi."

Ziggy sighed, "Hi. Sorry, I keep having weird encounters with my exes the past few months so I figured I'd ask in advance."

"Everything with you is a weird encounter," the guy winked.

Ziggy rolled his eyes, "How's everything been?"

"Good. Good. I've met someone and have been working my way out of cartel life. How about you?"

"Pretty good. Busy fighting Venjix," Ziggy was going to continue but Dillon interrupted.

"I can't find anything on this list Flynn gave me. I think he's making ingredients up or we have to go to a specialty store," he looked up from the list and noticed that Ziggy was talking to someone. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," Ziggy smiled.

"I should let you get back to your shopping, but it was good to see you."

"You too, good luck with everything." Ziggy turned back to Dillon and grabbed the list.

Once the guy was out of sight Dillon asked, "Who was that?"

"Another ex."

"You have an ex that isn't crazy?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised too," Ziggy laughed. "We met in the cartel. He was the first person I, uh… slept with." His face turned pink upon the admission.

Dillon just chuckled, "I didn't really need to know that, but it is nice to know he's not going to try to kill me."

Ziggy handed him back the paper, "If any of these ingredients are real, Flynn can go find them himself. It looks like we got what everyone else wanted though."

Dillon smiled, "Let's go then, you wanted to go on a date tonight, right?"

Ziggy's face lit up as he remembered, "Oh yeah! Come on, if we drop off the groceries in time we should still have time to make it to the movies!" He rushed off toward the check out.

Dillon admired his boyfriend for a few seconds before finally following after.


End file.
